


Broken and a Blind Liability

by Raikcaa



Series: Broken [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend swears, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time Is A Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: Time gets hurt because of Hyrule. Hyrule gets hurt trying to prove something.Hyrule angst because the boy needs more hurt.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe by Jojo56830 !  
Please enjoy a boy in pain.

A bokoblin drenched Hyrule’s own sword in blood. 

It wasn’t Hyrule’s own blood. It wasn’t Hyrule who shouted in pain, yet Hyrule still laid on the ground staring at the bokoblin who just used his friend as a sheath. 

It was quick. A flash of gold and silver then Hyrule was on the ground, as frozen in a sense of fear as he was standing. 

Earlier when the group came across the group of bokoblins, Hyrule had a bad taste in his mouth and truly believed that something bad would happen. 

He was right. He was very, very right. 

But they were in Warriors' hyrule and Warriors wanted to defeat the beasts to protect his home. A noble idea, just an idea that gave Hyrule nerves. 

So they attacked the bokoblins in a rush of fury. Everything was going fine. Fine for everyone else. Not fine for Hyrule. 

First he tripped on his own feet and ended up in a facefull of mud. His sword landing a few feet away from him. Scrambling to his feet, in front of him was a bokoblin who swept down and grasped the sword that Hyrule dropped. In one hand he held the sword and in the other a club.

Hyrule raised his shield with a shaky arm. 

The sword fell down on it with force, nearly knocking him off his feet. 

Another swing at the shield with a powerful force. Hyrule’s arm would be sore in the morning. 

Hyrule could have held his own. If the bokoblin didn’t have the club. 

Protecting himself from the sword strike was fine, Hyrule could manage. Then the club swang and Hyrule soon realized his shield was not big enough. 

The club hit his side with a powerful force as Hyrule was distracted, trying to anticipate the sword hit. 

He crumpled to the ground as he stared back at his own blade pointed at his nose. A state of paralysis hit him. He didn’t want to die.

Then that flash of gold and silver entered his vision. 

A shout of pain. 

In front of him stood Time. 

Time who had just been stabbed.

Time, blood oozing out of the ribs on his armor. The man stumbled back, maybe in a sense of shock.

“TIME!” Someone was screaming, was it Hyrule, himself? No. Hyrule was still trembling in front of the bokoblin like prey, unable to move or speak. 

Then Time growled. His sword still in his hand. Taking a step forward he faced down the bokoblin with a snarl.

Then swung his sword. 

The bokoblin fell. 

Hyrule watched with wide eyes. He should have easily been able to do that…

Time turned towards Hyrule. As he pulled his sword to re-sheath it, the sword dropped from his hands. 

Hyrule watched as Time’s body swayed, then with a grunt Time hit the ground. 

“TIME!” Hyrule wanted to call out but Twilight had instead, as if he stole the words from Hyrule’s mouth. 

The others soon rushed over. Twilight, held his mentor’s head in his lap, Warriors and Sky moving to check him. Four, Wind and Wild starting to crowd around their fallen comrade. 

Hyrule didn’t notice Legend’s hand on his shoulder. 

“We need to go!” Wild said quickly, “One of the bokoblins blew a horn, there are others coming.” 

Hyrule felt Legend help him up. 

“Time needs medical attention,” Warriors said with a bloody hand on Time’s chest, “We need to get him back to camp.” 

Between Twilight and Warriors they were able to carry Time, who was unconscious, probably from the blood loss. 

Legend wrapped Hyrule’s arm around his shoulder. Hyrule could have sworn he was fine, compared to Time at least. 

Soon a fire was made, Legend found himself attending to it. Time’s armor was removed and Sky was busy treating his large stab wound. Wild ran off to scout and make sure no bokoblins followed him, Wind went with him. Four was cleaning the blades and armor. 

Twilight and Warriors were bound by Time’s side, each wearing a similar scowl. 

Hyrule watched Sky treat Time from a distance. Some of the group considered Hyrule a better healer but Sky was doing a good job. Sky had cleaned the wound and bound it quickly. Time was lucky, stab wounds sometimes needed to be cauterized. 

“Do you need help healing him?” Hyrule’s small and meek voice cut through the silence. Sky glared at him. Maybe he should have asked sooner...

“I think you’ve done enough Hyrule.” Warriors growled with a glare. Hyrule soon found his attention drawn on the grass, avoiding their gazes. 

They weren’t wrong. In fact they should blame him, if they already haven't.

Time was hurt because of Hyrule. Time took the sword that should have been impaled in Hyrule’s chest. 

Time wasn’t supposed to be a shield! 

Hyrule was unlike everyone else. 

Everyone was capable. Everyone deserved to be called a hero. Everyone except Hyrule. 

Hyrule was no great warrior, he could barely hold his own in a fight. Hyrule wasn’t a leader. Hyrule didn’t have the best aim and he wasn’t even clever. Even his own homeland was far worse than the others. 

Hyrule was just a boy who didn’t know what he was doing. 

He didn’t belong. 

He just wasn’t one of them. 

He just wasn’t a hero.

A sickening feeling grew in his stomach. For a moment Hyrule felt like he had to empty his stomach. 

Only for a moment, it stopped when Wild and Four came running back into camp. 

“They’re on the move!” Four spoke between wheezes, it seems the two had sprinted back to camp, “We need to stop them before they come any closer!” 

“Which way are they headed?” Warriors stood with a sense of urgency. 

“Straight to our camp,” Wild spoke with an undertone of unsettling amount of worries, “They must have picked up our trail.” 

“We need to go now,” Legend said as he started to pass out weapons. When he almost gave Hyrule the silver sword, Warriors grabbed it, “The hell?!” 

“Hyrule can stay,” Twilight mumbled in place of Warriors, “Someone needs to watch Time.” 

“Don’t you need more manpower?” Hyrule asked as quietly as he could, “They are hard to beat…” 

“Not your manpower.” Wind said trying to deepen his childish voice. Wind hadn’t even spared Hyrule a glance, the kid was even angry with him.

“I don’t understand.” Hyrule whispered. He could help… 

“Hyrule,” Warriors growled his name, it was a little scary, “You are a liability.” 

“What!?” Legend was angry for Hyrule, who was more shocked then angry.

“You always get hurt!” Warriors words stung Hyrule, only because he knew that Warriors wasn’t wrong,“You aren’t that great with a sword! Your magic? It freaks half of us out! We can’t worry about someone getting hurt when dealing with these enemies.” 

Someone getting hurt? Like Time getting hurt? Would they even worry if Hyrule, himself, got hurt?

His sword skills? His magic? It’s the way he fights… he was a self taught swordsman… he didn’t learn from knights… 

Hyrule couldn’t bring himself to say these arguments. Instead he looked at everyone else. Legend was angry, yet so were Warriors and Twilight. Only for different reasons. Even Sky looked a little pissed. Four had a blank expression and Wind looked very nervous. Even Wild was hiding his gaze with a black hood covering his eyes. 

It took a minute for Hyrule to realize they were waiting for him to respond. 

“You aren’t wrong…” Hyrule wrapped his arms around his legs, “Just go.” 

Four started to walk away, followed by everyone but Legend and Wild.

“They aren’t fucking right!” Legend yelled in the direction of where the rest of the group walked. 

“Hyrule-” There was a sympathy in Wild’s voice that Hyrule just couldn’t stand. Hyrule didn’t want any pity.

“Go.” Hyrule dipped his head to avoid their gaze, and so they didn’t see his eyes fill with tears. 

Hyrule didn’t lift his head until he heard the two leave. 

Hyrule didn’t even bother lifting his head until they had been long gone. 

Hyrule only lifted his head when he heard Time move. Only then he shuffled over. 

“Time?” Hyrule’s voice was only a little more than a whisper. 

“Ugh,” Time groaned, his hand reached towards the stab wound, “Whe-Where is everyone? Shit- Are you alright?!” 

“They went to finish off the bokoblins…” 

“Okay,” Time’s body shuddered when his hand touched the wound, “Answer me! Ar-Are you alright?! It didn’t hurt you?” 

“I think I’m fine…” It was a lie, Hyrule’s arm and side were sore.

“Did you check?” Time’s eye seemed to see past every word.

“No-” 

“Hyrule!” Time hissed then ended up coughing. 

“I’ll be okay.” Hyrule, “You should rest, you’re-” 

“Were you crying?” Did Time see him!?

“Huh?” 

“There's a tear on your cheek,” Time put his hand on Hyrule’s cheek and wiped the tear, “I won’t die yet you know.” 

“I-I’m sorry!” Something about Time wiping his tears away made Hyrule cry even more, “You got hurt because of me! I-I’m so sor-”

“I would do it again,” Time groaned as he sat up to look Hyrule in the eye, “I couldn’t have stood there while you got hurt.” 

“It’s my fault-” Tears were pouring down Hyrule’s cheeks.

“Were you the one that stabbed me?” Time wrapped his arm around Hyrule’s shoulders and pulled him closer into a small hug. 

Time’s hugs weren’t given often… they were surprisingly soft and gentle. They were nice. It made Hyrule feel like he was protected. 

“N-No.” Hyrule couldn’t stop crying, it made him feel weak. 

“Then don’t apologize.” Time ruffled Hyrule’s mousy brown hair. 

“I wish I were like you.” Hyrule’s voice was muffled by Time’s hug. 

“Really?” Why was Time so surprised? “I wish I were more like you.”

What!? Why would anyone want to be like Hyrule?! 

“I-I,” Hyrule was lost for words until he found the ones that Warriors said, “I’m just a liability. Why do you want to be useless, and weak, an-and-”

“You are not a liability,” Time growled as he unwrapped his arm and held Hyrule’s shoulder, “Who is moronic enough to call one of our most skilled healer a liability!?” 

“I forgot!” Hyrule put his hand gently on Time’s wound, at the touch Time winced. The tips of Hyrule’s fingers glowed a pinkish color, almost like a fairy, “This should hopefully help a little. It’s just a small healing spell…” 

“See?” Time wore a dumb grin, “You’re an excellent healer, and your magic skills go unrivaled!” 

“B-But because of me…” Hyrule didn’t meet the older man’s eyes, “You got stabbed.” 

“Oh ‘Rule,” Time sighed, “What did I just say?” 

Hyrule couldn’t answer him. Instead Hyrule let himself stare at the ground.

“Y’know,” Time answered himself, “I think the world needs more people like you.” 

What did he mean? More people like what? Hyrule looked up at Time with a confused look in his eyes. 

“Kind people,” Time’s voice was gentle, “People who yearn for exploration. People who want to enjoy their travels. People who aren’t fighters, knights, or anything of the sort. The people who learn to survive by their own will. The world needs innocence and kindness instead of battles and blood.” 

Hyrule was crying again, rapidly trying to catch the tears on his hands. He didn’t know how much he needed or wanted to hear something like that. Time embraced him in another hug. Hyrule just sobbed into Time’s shoulder while the older man patted his back and rustled his hair. 

This was what it meant to be safe and protected, wasn’t it?

\----

Hyrule had fallen asleep in Time’s arms. He was much more tired than he would have liked to admit. 

He had awoken quickly when he heard the noise of footsteps on the forest ground and angry mumbling. The others must be close. 

Time had fallen asleep again as well. Hyrule only now realized that he had been using Time’s arm as a pillow. 

Hyrule scooted closer to the fire and away from Time. He didn’t want the others to know he was asleep when he was supposed to be on watch. Warriors would be more furious with him then before, and that knight was scary when he was angry.

Hyrule watched as everyone trudged back into the camp. Some of them had gotten new blood stains and some seemed at least irritated and exhausted. 

“How did it go?” Hyrule’s voice was small again. 

“We killed, like two, and the rest retreated,” Wild said with a huff as he sat down next to Hyrule, “The bokoblins and moblins and whatever we’ve been encountering have been oddly stronger.” 

“I’ve noticed that too,” Four said as he leaned against a tree, “Something is off. Things are more dangerous…” 

Twilight made a beeline for Time, followed by Sky who mumbled something about checking his wounds. 

“How's the old man?” Legend asked as he sat across the campfire. 

“He woke up for a bit then fell back asleep,” Hyrule kept his smile to himself, “I think he’ll be okay.”

Hyrule stopped himself before he said something along the lines of Time only being okay because of healing magic, but some people, Twilight, didn’t have an appreciation for magic. 

“I’m exhaaaaussted,” Wind said as he yawned and stretched, “It’s almost dusk, can we start the watches?”

“I think we should,” Sky said tiredly, “Time’s stable and we deserve to sleep. I’ll take the first watch to make sure Time’s okay.” 

“I’ll take second watch.” Wild offered as he started skimming through the slate trying to find something to eat.

“I can take it,” Hyrule said quickly once he felt the gaze of Warriors down his neck like a laser beam, “You all need as much sleep as you can get. Second watch is always the hardest.”

“If you're sure,” Hyrule nodded eagerly, “Then I’ll take third watch.” 

Once everything was settled and everyone was fed a little bit, things were calm. People were falling asleep as Sky sat with Time and watched the fire, except Hyrule laid thinking.

Hyrule was planning his next moves with closed eyes as he awaited his watch to come. 

What he wanted to do would be considered hopelessly stupid. Also reckless and dangerous. Hyrule knew it wasn’t a good idea by fair but something had to be done. 

Maybe he was driven to think this way out of spite. Or maybe he wanted to prove himself. Not that he should have to prove himself.

He had a feeling in his gut that if those monsters were left alone and never dealt with then they would come back stronger, maybe even come back for revenge. A scary thought, but a possibility nonetheless.

Maybe they were attacking wrong? Maybe steel wasn’t a good way to deal with them. Maybe they just needed to fight with fire and lightning. 

But the others would never agree to trying magic. Twilight would be very much against it… and Warriors probably didn’t want Hyrule going into battle with them.

So, logically, he should go alone. 

Fighting them with magic, alone, would let him fight untamed… Hyrule wouldn’t have to worry about others getting hurt because of him and he could let loose all his power.

It wasn’t a horrible plan. 

Hyrule let himself sleep. Although it wasn’t very long. Soon he was woken by Sky, who had a very sleepy smile. 

Hyrule sat by the fire as he waited until Sky started to sleep, which wasn’t very long. 

First he carefully unlaced his bracer on his shield arm. There were purple bruises starting to form. Hyrule ran his fingers over them and winced. Then he moved his tunic to see the side where the club met his skin. Nearly his whole side was littered with small bruises starting to form into a larger one. 

He’d heal later. Why waste a spell now?

Secondly, he made sure he had his weapons with him. Especially his magic rod and boomerang. He also re-laced his bracer which took a few minutes.

The last thing he did was wake Legend up. He would have picked Wild, but Wild was already taking a watch and Legend had a soft spot for him, despite how much he hated to admit it.

“Pssst Legend?” Hyrule carefully shook his shoulder and whispered quietly trying not to wake anyone else up. 

“Whaat?” Legend practically growled at him. Maybe this was a bad idea, Hyrule didn’t want more people to be pissed at him.

“Can you take over watch?” Legend groaned loudly, “Please… I have to use the bathroom- and I-I’m worried about the bokoblins coming back. I really didn’t mean too-” 

“Just fucking go,” Legend sat up with a scowl, “Be quick and don’t get lost.”

“Yessir!” Hyrule nearly tripped over multiple sleeping bodies as he ran out into the woods, he went in the direction that the others had gone before. 

Once he couldn’t see the campfire, he used a spell. 

This specific spell, was the one he didn’t show the group yet. It was almost like a secret. 

His body began to glow a familiar pink and sparkles surrounded him, flowing around him the way a planet has rings. 

Hyrule always felt happy when he used this spell. 

Large and bright wings grew out of his back, it didn’t hurt but there was a magical tingle. 

Soon he found himself as smaller, tiny and his new translucent wings flapping in the air, almost with the speed of a hummingbird. 

With a new speed, one that Hyrule couldn’t have had as his normal self, he flew towards where he last saw the monsters. 

He wasn’t a great tracker like Wild or Twilight but the bokoblins didn’t exactly cover their path. 

In little time, he found himself faced with a bokoblin camp in a small clearing by the side of a ragged mountain. The bokoblin camp had a bonfire in the middle, there were about eight bokoblins around the fire. 

Warriors’ home always had more bokoblins together then any other hyrule, it was common to find groups of fifteen-ish monsters together. 

Hyrule hid behind and rock and transformed back into his normal form. The bokoblin have yet to notice him, this was an advantage… 

Hyrule moved quickly. His magical rod in his left and his in his right he was readying a spell. 

A white and gray mist formed in his hand and with a flick the mist traveled towards the monsters. Once the mist hit their ragged bodies they stumbled backwards and looked more sickly, their muscles had retracted. 

Thank Hylia it worked. 

Hyrule raised his magical rod and pointed it at the group. In a simple flick, fire erupted from the wand and brushed against the group of bokoblins. Hyrule felt the warmth on his arm and grinned. They should call Hyrule a pyromaniac, not Wild. 

The fire cleared. Six stood left, two were completely burned and out of commission, at least a few of the six had new burns. 

A volley of arrows fired at him as several other bokoblins started to rush him. 

With another flick of his hand, his fingers turning gold, a magical shield was raised. The arrows bounced back. 

To evade the bokoblins sprinting towards him, Hyrule thought of feathers and the soles of his feet glowed a small white light and Hyrule jumped ten feet in the air. 

Quickly, he pointed the magical rod at the three bokoblins under his feet and summoned the raging fire, point blank. 

He landed on the burning body of a bokoblin. 

Two were killed from the second fire attack, the last one was weak. 

Hyrule grasped his boomerang and let it fly. It hit and knocked the third bokoblin down and swiftly returned to his hand. 

Soon enough the other three were in range with him. 

Hyrule side stepped to dodge a club swing. Hyrule tossed his boomerang again. 

It hit a bokoblin in the jaw and returned to his hand. 

Hyrule was slashed at again and raised his shield to block. 

Shit! 

Hyrule’s arm buckled under the pressure. Hyrule wanted to throw up, pain had hit him, hard. 

Shi-

Pain. Darkness. The sting of a blade. 

A scream of pain and agony filled the air. 

His boomerang, shield and magic rod all lost to him. 

His vision was red. 

Then his vision was pain. 

Hyrule screamed as he felt shocks on his fingertips. Raising his hand to the sky he called down lightning. 

Hyrule heard the crash of thunder, then only the drip of blood on the ground. 

Hyrule saw only darkness.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the comfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry maybe Warriors will redeem himself.

Legend was worried. 

Going to piss in the forest shouldn’t take more than five minutes and it had been at least forty minutes. 

Then Legend heard the distant crackle of thunder and saw the sky light up with smoke and light.

Legend was very worried. 

Worried enough to splash water on Warriors face and then be cursed out.

“Get up!” Legend started to bang Wild’s cooking pot with a ladle, “Everyone! Get up!” 

“What the hell!?” Warriors yelled. 

“Get up, city boy!” Legend started to frantically pull blankets off of people. 

“Is it my watch already?” Wild said drowsily, his hair covered in mud and little leaves. 

“Legend.” Twilight growled as he stood to his feet, “I am going to kill you.” 

“Uhuh.” Legend said as he shook Four and Wind awake. 

“Ughhh,” Sky groaned and wrapped his hands around his ears, “I thought ‘Rule was on watch…” 

“That’s the problem, dear Sky,” Legend growled as Wind swatted at his hand, “He should be.”

“What’s wrong?” Uhoh. Legend didn’t mean to wake Time up, “What happened?” 

“I swear if Hyrule did something stupid-” 

“He said he was going to the bathroom.” Legend quickly said as he cut Warriors off. 

“So?” Twilight said as he rubbed his eyes. Stupid farm boy! 

“He said that nearly an hour ago,” Legend watched as everyone glare at him with similar looks of horror, “He’s gone.” 

Warriors instantly wore a look of guilt that didn’t match his neatly combed hair, “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have been as rude.” 

Twilight and Sky looked ashamed of themselves. Wild was busy gathering his things, Four and Wind stared at each other. 

“We need to find him.” Time grumbled as he tried to stand. Twilight was instantly by his side and tried to help him stand.

“Not you old man,” Legend hissed, “You were just fucking stabbed.” 

“I’ll stay with him,” Four said as Twilight helped Time sit back down, “Hyrule might need Sky’s medical knowledge and Twilight is our best tracker.” 

“I’ll stay too,” Wind said moving to stand next to Four, “I don’t want you to be alone!”

“Alright,” As Legend spoke, he was surprised to see everyone’s eyes on him. He must have resembled Warriors or even Time. Pffft, like Legend even wanted to command them, “Everyone else with me.”

Legend pointed towards the smoke flumes and the area he saw where the lightning crashed down. Everyone traveled almost quietly besides a yawn or two. They started in the direction following the small footprints, but then they abruptly stopped. 

Twilight scratched his head then dashed forward until he was a few feet in front of the group, “We need to hurry.”

His voice had an urgency that Legend loathed to hear. Twilight must have caught wind of something bad.

“His footprints stopped, Twi,” Sky said as he huffed behind Legend, “It’s like he just disappeared! Maybe he got transported to another world?” 

Legend hoped that was it and nothing more. 

“He didn’t,” Twilight said as his hand rubbed the temple of his forehead, “Look!” Twilight pointed to a clearing in the distance, “It’s where we fought the bokoblins after Time was injured.” 

Twilight ran on ahead, Wild was on his heels. 

“Wait!” Legend called out, “How do you know he didn’t just disappear?!” 

“Trust me!” Twilight yelled back. Legend wanted to curse Twilight out, always with the vague answers and secrets. 

They soon all stood in the previous battlefield, the smoke had gotten closer. The air already felt denser and polluted, Sky kept coughing. 

“Oh no,” Warriors sounded uncharacteristically frightened, “If Hyrule is doing what I think he’s doing… we need to hurry.” 

Legend felt his stomach drop.

“Initially,” Warriors’ hands played with his blue scarf, “I thought Hyrule was running away…” 

“He followed the bokoblin tracks.” Twilight whispered, biting his lip. 

Legend understood now even though he wished he didn’t, “He went to hunt the bokoblins.” 

“He went alone.” Wild’s voice had lost all emotions but dread. 

“Standing around won’t do anythin’,” Twilight darted off, following the tracks left by the bokoblin. Everyone else started to run. 

They ran and ran until they found themselves by a mountain side, the air thick with smoke. A bonfire could be seen in the distance. 

On the ground bodies of bokoblins lay. The remains were charred, smoke drifting upwards. Hyrule must have used magic… 

“Hyrule!” Wild called out, soon the others began shouting his name. 

Legend searched closer to ground. Legend knew that magic could take a toll on magic users, Hyrule might have collapsed or fallen asleep. 

Legend still held onto the idea that Hyrule didn’t do this. He still hoped that Hyrule was angry with Warriors and just ran away. Or even-

“Help!” That was Wild’s voice, “I found him!” 

Legend ran. He ran as fast as he could. His knees skidded on the dirt as he landed next to Wild who was shaking Hyrule’s shoulder. 

Hyrule laid on his side, his knees against his chest and his hands were covering his face. Blood was seeping through his fingers. His body trembled. He whimpered when Wild touched him. 

“Hey ‘Rule,” Legend whispered as he tried to use his softest voice, “Shh, it’s gonna be okay.”

The others were gathered around them now. 

“Can you hold him, Legend?” Sky asked as he knelt across from Wild. Legend moved Hyrule’s smaller body onto his lap, Wild helped support Hyrule. Now Legend was cradling Hyrule in his arms. He shouldn’t have looked this small and weak. Twilight was pacing around. 

“We need to move his hands,” Sky spoke quickly and calmly, “War, can you get a potion?” 

Warriors rustled through the small bag worn on his hip. Wild carefully leaned over and grabbed Hyrule’s wrists and tried pulling them away from his face. Hyrule was fighting back, or at least trying to. 

“Let us help Hyrule.” Wild spoke gently as he was easily able to overpower Hyrule. 

Hyrule cried in pain. Legend felt his heart break.

Legend pushed back Hyrule’s brown bangs from his face, noting the blood in his hair. His heart nearly shattered twice when Legend saw his face. 

Oh no. 

A long ragged knife had cut through his face, blood was still seeping through. 

It had cut thick on the right side then thinned on the left. 

It had cut through Hyrule’s eyes. 

“Potion!” Sky nearly screeched, Warriors handed him it immediately, the shock of seeing the injury was gone. Sky carefully tilted the potion into Hyrule’s mouth. Hyrule tried squirming away, but Legend remembered to hold him tighter. 

The injury looked better, although it would probably still scar, and Hyrule’s body stopped twitching as much. He wasn’t in as much pain, that was good.

“That potion will hold him over,” Sky sighed, “We need to get him back to camp. We can treat him better there and the smoke won’t be as bad there.” 

“Legend,” Twilight got on one knee next to Hyrule with his arms outstretched, “Let me carry him. I’ll give him back at camp, okay?” 

Legend didn’t know what to say. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to carry Hyrule the whole way, but he didn’t want Hyrule to leave him. 

“You can hold his hand while we walk.” Twilight offered. Legend nodded and carefully traded Hyrule to Twilight. 

The walk back was longer and silent aside from an occasional whimper from Hyrule. They had to be more careful, Twilight wasn’t going to trip with an injured Hyrule in his arms. 

The others had been anxiously awaiting them. Wind nearly jumped out of his skin when they came back. 

Sky quickly laid Hyrule on a blanket near Time who quickly sat up and asked, “What happened? Will he be alright?!” 

Legend put himself close to Hyrule’s head and didn’t say anything. Time moved, with a little help from Twilight, and both sat closer. Wind and Warriors watched from a distance, while Four sat on Time’s other side.

“He’s hurt, badly.” Warriors voice was filled with guilt. 

Wild handed Sky a wet rag. Sky began to clean the deep wound on Hyrule’s face, Hyrule hissed in pain, Wild had to grab his hands, and keep him from trying to scratch Sky.

Sky wrapped clean bandages around Hyrule’s eyes, “We should check for other injuries, I don’t see any blood which is good.” 

They took their time checking Hyrule over, Legend had moved Hyrule’s head into his lap again, and helped hold Hyrule’s hands so he wouldn’t squirm around or stop Sky. 

Everything seemed fine until Sky pushed Hyrule’s tunic up and saw the right side of his body. Dark bruises covered the skin from his hip to the middle of his upper chest. Sky instantly checked for any broken ribs, and emitted a sigh of relief when he didn’t find any.

Whenever Sky touched the dark spots, Hyrule winced. 

“Check his left arm too.” Time commanded, Time must have seen something in the first fight, after all he had been the one to help Hyrule.

Wild took Hyrule’s left arm from Legend and carefully unlaced his bracers. Much like his torso, his arm was covered in the dark bruises. 

“Can we give him anything for sleeping or pain, Wild?” Sky asked as he shuffled Hyrule’s tunic down. 

“I’ll make something real quick.” Wild started to scroll through the slate and sat next to the fire. 

Legend grabbed the wet rags from Sky and started to use it to clean Hyrule’s hair and face. 

“We should move tomorrow,” Time said, his arm around Four who was falling asleep, “We can find an inn for us to heal… and more things might be after us.” 

“We still don’t know how much damage Hyrule has,” Sky was leaning on the ground with his elbows propping him up, “I’m worried about how his eyesight will be.” 

Legend let his hand hover over Hyrule’s injuries. Would Hyrule lose his sight?

“Done.” Wild said with two vials in his hands, he gave them to Sky. 

Hyrule took these vials easier then the potion. That was good. Soon Hyrule stopped twitching as much, his body relaxed. He was asleep. 

Legend moved Hyrule onto a blanket then sat with him. Time moved closer, as well with Four wrapped around his arm. 

Slowly everyone started to move closer, Legend even let himself lay down, holding Hyrule’s hand. 

Soon they all fell asleep in one big pile. 

\----

Hyrule felt pain, and saw a void. 

Trying to open his eyes was the worst idea he could possibly think of. Pain erupted through his body and he was pretty sure he made an embarrassing sound. 

He moved a hand to his face. He had a blindfold on? He wasn’t tied up… but something was holding him still. 

It took a minute to register that Hyrule wasn’t on the ground. Was he flying? 

“Hyrule?” That was Legend. When did he get back into camp? “Hey buddy…” 

Why did Legend sound like he was trying to be Malon?

“Le-Legend?” His voice felt like sand in his throat, “Wh-What…” 

“Can we stop for a minute?” Legend wasn’t talking to him, he was talking to the others? Were they moving? Where were they going? 

Hyrule felt the ground, but his back and head were being supported by someone. 

“Leg-” 

“Shh,” Why was Legend being so soft? “We found you in the woods injured. Then we took you to camp, and fixed you up. You’ve been asleep for a few days.” 

“‘M hungry…” Hyrule wanted to eat anything and everything that Wild could cook. 

“Hey ‘Rule.” That voice was Sky, “How do you feel?” 

“S-Sore.” And confused but Hyrule didn’t say that. He also didn’t mention how bad the pain was. 

“I’m taking off the bandage on your eyes,” Hyrule felt Sky’s hands in his hair. Then he felt the bandage loosen around his head, “It’s still healing but you should be able to open it soon.”

Hyrule felt Sky’s fingertips running across his face and winced. The fingers disappeared. Where did Sky go?

“Hyrule?” That was Wild, “Can you try eating this? It’s soup.” 

“Help?” Hyrule felt pathetic. Eating was supposed to be easy, he shouldn’t need help. 

Wild took his hand and put a spoon in it. He guided the spoon to Hyrule’s mouth. The soup tasted good. It was warm… 

Soon Hyrule felt his head feel heavier and heavier… soon he was in someone’s arm again. 

Soon he was asleep.

\----

Hyrule woke up again. 

His eyes didn’t hurt as much, that was good.

This time he felt far more comfortable. Instead of someone’s arms, he was laying in a bed. A soft bed, that was nice.

When did they get to an inn? Where was everyone? 

“Hello?” Hyrule croaked with a shaky voice. Was he alone?

Hyrule didn’t hear anyone answer. Where was everyone?

With a huff, Hyrule rolled off the bed, still entangled in blankets. With a groan and a thud, he landed on the floor, which was much further than he had thought.

“Hyrule!” The door opened with a bang. It was Time. Hyrule heard footsteps then felt Time’s hands on his shoulder and arm, “What happened?” 

“Gravity.” Hyrule could feel a dumb grin forming on his face. Time ruffled his hair. 

“Sky wanted to know when you were awake,” Hyrule felt Time’s arms wrap around him and suddenly lift him into the air, “He’s in his room.” 

“Time!” Hyrule shrieked, “You! Were! Stabbed!” 

Hyrule felt a laugh in Time’s chest, “I heal quickly!” 

“I can walk.” Hyrule muttered, but Time ignored him. Soon Hyrule felt an arm leave his legs and the sound of a door swing open. Hyrule counted the steps, about five.

“He woke up.” Hyrule felt his body shift from Time’s arms to another bed. A warm blanket was at his fingertips and his feet felt a fur rug. 

“I’m going to take the bandages off again,” Sky’s voice was in front of him, and Sky’s hands were in his hair again, just like before, “Okay it’s off, can you open your eyes?” 

Opening his eyes should be simple. His right eye flared when he tried to open it but his left eye? 

He thought he opened it. He could have sworn his left eye opened with ease.

But all he saw was darkness. 

“Hyrule?” Legend’s voice was near his side, was he always in the room?

He brought a hand to his left eye, and blinked. He felt his left eye move.

But he still saw nothing but the void. 

“I can’t see…” 

\----

Everyone walked on glass. They all were careful. Too careful.

They talked to Hyrule in sweet, and soft voices if they didn’t ignore him or freeze up around him. They were treating him as if his whole existence were porcelain.

Sky told him that his blindness wouldn’t be permanent. Sky was never a good liar. 

One time, when he was alone, he used a healing spell on his eyes. Now he could open his right eye, yet all he saw was the familiar darkness. 

Someone always insisted on helping him walk. They left the inn a few days ago, now they decided to travel. So someone was always watching him or had their hand on his shoulder guiding him lightly. 

And he hated it. 

One day he felt the need to get lost. To just be away from everyone, and their watchful gazes. To be alone for even just one minute! 

So in the early morning. When Wild was cooking breakfast, everyone was slowly getting up. Hyrule ducked out of camp, and away from the smell of roasted fish. 

All he needed to do was keep a hand on a tree, and just go forward. Using the tree’s as guidance was easy, he just had to take small steps to not trip on the routes. 

Hyrule had a feeling that his blindness would be permanent. So why not learn to live with it? To learn to exist happily until any miracle could happen. 

A feeling of optimism wasn’t easy, but it was needed to continue forward. 

And forward he went with his head held high! 

Until his feet felt the air. He fell a foot, landing on the ground with his face in the dirt. 

UGHH!

Hyrule didn’t even bother getting up. He was too frustrated to bother.

“Hyrule?” Great. That was Warriors. Hyrule groaned as he anticipated a scolding from Warriors, “You really shouldn’t wander off. I mean it’s great that you feel well enough able too…” 

Hyrule sighed and sat up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which slightly turned him around. He assumed he was facing Warriors now.

“Are you okay?” Hyrule hoped someone could see his frown. 

“I’m fine,” Hyrule heard a scoff, “I’m tired of everyone asking that.” 

“We are all really worried Hy-” 

“I don’t care!” Hyrule felt bad for cutting Warriors off, but his anger had been bottling up, “I hate this! I don’t want to be treated like I’m a baby made of glass! I can handle myself!” 

“I’m sorry.” Huh, Warriors apologizing? “I said things that I should not have said to you. I was angry with myself and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” 

“You were right,” Hyrule tried to blink the start of tears forming in his useless eyes, “Now I’m more of a liability.” 

“No!” Hyrule felt Warriors’ hands grasped tight on his shoulders, “I should have never said that, it’s obviously not true!” 

“I’m blind for Hylia’s sake!” Hyrule felt like screaming. 

“So what!?” SO? WHAT!? So everything! Hyrule might have been a hero before but now? He would never be a hero again! 

“I can’t do anything anymore!” Why didn’t Warriors understand?!

“You didn’t lose your hands did you?” Hands?! What!? “You can still hold a sword! You can still use magic! Someone just has to point you in the right direction!” 

“It’s not that simple.” Hyrule felt like turning a rock. A rock would be much more useful.

“Then,” Hyrule felt Warriors pull him to his feet, “I’ll be your eyes. Here take this.” 

Did Warriors just give Hyrule a fucking stick?

“You can learn to overcome this,” Hyrule wanted to curse Warriors out, “Please. Just try? Everyone can help you…” 

“Why the stick?” 

“Use it to make sure there’s ground in front of you until we get you something better.” That sort of made sense, although it sounded like a joke. 

Hyrule grasped at the stick. Warriors adjusted it so it pointed at the ground. Hyrule ran the stick along the ground. There was a root, no it was Warriors’ foot. This might work… 

“I think you’ll be fine.” 

At least Warriors wasn’t angry with him anymore… and was willing to help him.

Maybe he could learn to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hurting Hyrule is very fun, I have another angsty Hyrule idea with help from the LU discord. I hope everyone likes bottles >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will have the well needed comfort! >:)


End file.
